What You Don't Know
by MarciaRebafan
Summary: Sequel to my other fanfiction, "Don't Blink", which I suggest you read first before reading this. Reba and Brock are now divorced but there's one thing that should keep them close.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, I can't stand it… Can't we just go home? I need to finish packing." Cheyenne's voice sounded hurt and annoyed at the same time as she looked away from her father and his bride, and focused her look on her mother,

Reba sighed, "Cheyenne-"

"Please, mommy. I wanna go too…" Her son's small voice cut her off and she bit her lip, turning to her younger daughter, "Is that how you feel too?"

The girl shrugged and stared intently at the newlyweds, "Whatever. Just don't let me go over there, I might slap them silly."

"Kyra!" Reba said in a warning tone, glaring at the red-haired girl though she felt the same way.

She had thought it was the right thing to do, taking her kids to her ex-husband's wedding, she meant to drop them off and let them spend some time with their father before she would pick them up.  
Instead she had ended up staying, letting their pleas to stay with them get to her.

And while she expected them to enjoy their time with Brock on his wedding day, the kids were now begging her to leave, begging her to take them away from the hurt they were experiencing by watching their father get married to another woman, after he broke their family and their mother's heart.

"Mom, please." Kyra too was begging her to leave now.

Reba sighed and closed her eyes tiredly for a second, "Guys, come on… I'm sure your dad wants y'all here…"

Cheyenne shook her head and placed a hand on Reba's shoulder, "But we don't want to be here. Not after what he did to you." She stated firmly, shooting a quick glance to her mother's belly.

---

Almost three months had passed since her divorce was final, and even though it had been almost four months since the last time Brock had made love to her, the night he told her how he needed to marry Barbra Jean, she remembered it vividly. In her mind she went over and over the way his kisses and touches felt, the way his body fitted so perfectly with hers, but most of all, she remembered the moment she asked him if she were pregnant too, exactly like Barbra Jean, if it would have made any difference.

He hadn't answered, because of course she wasn't pregnant at all.

That was perhaps her most vivid memory of the night, but what she remembered even more vividly was waking up feeling strangely dizzy a few weeks after their last encounter. She remembered throwing up that morning and thinking it must have been something she ate.

She then remembered throwing up for quite a few days after the first episode when she woke up dizzy and nauseous. She could vividly remember how she noticed that she was exceptionally sensitive to smells. And finally she remembered the day she found out her jeans didn't fit anymore and most of her blouses were now getting tight around her chest.

That was when it hit her, and after having it confirmed by her doctor all she could do was locking up in her bedroom and cry her heart out, feeling sorry for herself and for the life growing inside of her, not entirely sure she could raise a kid alone, and not sure on how to tell Brock either.

Eventually Cheyenne, being as curious and annoying as she could be, found out what was bothering Reba so much, and, as sweet as loving as she was, she promised Reba that everything would be alright and they could make it on their own.

The day after their conversation, Reba was offered a job teaching English at the college Cheyenne and Van planned to attend, in Nashville.

After a long family meeting, during which the other members of their family, Kyra, Jake and Van, were told about Reba's pregnancy and the possibility of moving to Nashville, the family all agreed on moving, thinking they all would be better off away from Houston, and Reba decided she wasn't going to tell Brock about their unborn child.

'What you don't know, can't hurt you.' She told herself over and over, almost justifying herself to her own eyes.

She would be far away, raising her baby alone, and Brock would be better off not knowing, taking care of his own son and his new wife.

---

"Mrs. H, let's go." Van grabbed her arm gently, feeling anger rise inside of him as he watched her look at Brock with tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Come on, guys." Cheyenne quietly said, pushing her brother and sister out of the bench as she helped Van to pull Reba up, placing a hand on her mother's growing baby bump and covering her own swollen belly protectively.

"You should wait to say goodbye to your dad…" Reba weakly protested, suddenly feeling kind of light-headed and holding onto Van not to fall to the ground.

"No, we shouldn't. We should just take you home, mom." Kyra was soon at her side, helping her walk away from the bench, "Van, can you drive?"

Reba stopped for a second to breathe in deeply and chuckled slightly, "It's okay, Kyra, I'm fine."

"You sure, Mrs. H?" Van looked at her, worried.

"I'm sure. Let's go home." Reba smiled and wrapped her arms around her family as best as she could, the five of them leaving the church as the couple at the altar said 'I do'.

---

"So you're leaving for real, huh?" Brock gave his kids a pained look as he helped them carry boxes and suitcases into Reba's car.

"Yes, dad. We're leaving." Cheyenne gave him a small smile, "We think it'll be for the best, we're all settled down there in Nashville. Mom's got a great job, Van and I will go to college… even Kyra and Jake found schools they love."

"And we have a huuuge house, daddy. With a yard and a threehouse!" Jake grinned excitedly and Brock smiled, stroking his hair, "I bet it's beautiful, buddy. I promise I'll come see it and I will play with you in that treehouse."

"Okay!" Jake grinned again and hugged his waist before running away to help Van carry one of the light bags.

Brock smiled after him and walked back into the now empty and sold house, just as Reba slowly made her way down the stairs, carrying one of her bags.

"Hey…" Brock looked up and smiled faintly, trying to ignore the pain in his heart as he watched her leave his life forever. "Let me get that." He offered, taking from her the bag that she was dragging down the stairs.

"Thanks… but you've already done enough, Brock." Reba smiled a little and tried to get her bag back, but he wouldn't let her.

"No, it's fine. I want to help, and you shouldn't carry such a heavy bag anyway." He put the bag down on the floor and looked at her intently, "Are you sure you're gonna be alright? You look so pale…"

His hand instinctively moved up and he touched her face before he knew it, cupping her cheek in the palm of his hand.

Reba couldn't help but sigh and lean into his touch, while Cheyenne, who was about to walk in through the door, stopped dead in her tracks.

"Is there anything you need to tell me, Reba?" Brock looked straight into her eyes, unconsciously caressing her cheek with his thumb.

Reba swallowed hard at his question and looked down, unable to hold his gaze as she shook her head no.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Brock asked again, pulling her chin up to look at her.

Reba sighed and opened her mouth as to answer, "I…" She hesitated and closed her mouth, pulling away from him, "No, there's nothing I want to tell you, Brock."

After all what difference would it make? They would soon be far away and she had every intention to make this their last face-to-face talk ever. She couldn't risk to be seen later on in her pregnancy nor she did want him to see her a with a new baby.

Maybe one day, when her child would be old enough, she will tell him or her about their father. Maybe one day she will tell Brock about their baby. Maybe one day she will take her son or daughter to meet Brock, but not now.

Now she just needed to walk away and leave before the tears, that she felt pressing to escape her eyes, started to pour down her face. She needed to turn around and get away from him before she slipped her secret.

"Are you sure? Baby, I'm worried…" Brock cupped her face in both his hands to keep her close, looking into her eyes again, and she could see the worry and hurt in his eyes, and she knew he knew she was lying. And she also knew that the pet name he used was only a mistake, a word he accidentally slipped and wasn't supposed to say.

A lonely tear rolled down her cheek and fell on Brock's hand as she forced herself to hold his gaze.

"I'm…" More tears rolled down her face and she saw his expression change into a terrified look, he knew something was wrong, he just didn't know what was going it.

"Reba… Honey…" Brock looked at her, almost scared at her reaction now, and he leaned over to kiss away her tears, wanting to pull her as close to him as he could at least for one last time.

Feeling her body being pulled towards Brock's, his lips brushing ever so lightly against her cheek, kissing away her tears, Reba felt her knees go weak and she suddenly felt quite light-headed.

As she watched them, Cheyenne felt like she had been thrown into some kind of fairytale-like story where her parents were still loving to each other, hugging in the living room while her father worried about her mother's health like he always did.

But the living room was now empty and cold, and it wasn't their living room anymore. Her parents weren't married anymore and they weren't supposed to hug and kiss like before.

And there were things about her mother's health that her father wasn't supposed to find out.

"Dad, I think Van could use a little help outside, why don't you go? I'll help mom in here." Cheyenne said quickly after clearing her throat and stepping up to her parents.

As soon as his daughter's voice reached him, Brock pulled away from Reba, startled, "Erm…yeah, I guess… I'll be outside." He gave Reba another long, worried glance and stepped away quickly, leaving room to Cheyenne to approach Reba.

"Mom, are you okay?" Cheyenne touched her mother's shoulder and looked at her, as worried as her father had been before.

"Yes…I'm fine…" Reba mumbled faintly, wiping away her tears. "I just need to go to the bathroom for a second… You…don't take the bag, you're not supposed to lift heavy stuff." Reba rolled her eyes as she watched her daughter pick up the bag from the floor.

"Neither are you." Cheyenne gave her a small smirk. "I'll wait for you here. Call if you need me." She smiled and followed Reba's movements with her eyes as she watched her walk into the bathroom and close the door behind her back, sighing heavily as she leaned against the empty, blank wall next to her.

Stepping into the bathroom, Reba leaned against the sink, splashing some cold water on her face. The dizziness had left her already, thankfully, but the weird feeling in the pit of her stomach wouldn't go away. She felt like someone had punched her and kicked her as she stood motionless and took every hit as hard as it could come. She felt like she had been on the edge of a cliff, risking her life for a few seconds, like her foot had slipped down and she was about to fall off.

She now realized how weak she had become in Brock's arms once again, she had been about to tell him everything she had fought so hard to keep secret.

What if she had told him she was pregnant with his baby? Would he believe her? Would he decide to come back to her?

No, she didn't think so. Then why bother at all?

'What you don't know, can't hurt you.' She told herself over again, looking in the mirror and taking a deep breath.

Once in Nashville their life would be different, she could go on pretending for a few hours more, couldn't she?


	2. Chapter 2

_3 years later_

"Okay, sweetie… I'll be sitting there, don't go far from the sandbox without telling me, okay?" Reba smiled at her three-year-old daughter and kissed the top of her head, sitting down on a bench in the shade.

"Okay, mommy!" The little girl grinned and moved her face up to kiss Reba's lips before running away to play in the sandbox.

Reba smiled lovingly after her, setting her bag next to her and watching Lisa play.

Three years had passed since she left Houston with her older kids, three years since she had found out she was pregnant with her ex-husband's baby. Brock had never come to know about their daughter, she had been good at keeping the secret and the kids were just as good to cover up every time she would be out with the baby when Brock came to visit them, once in a while.

Most of the times, the kids took turns going back to Texas to visit Brock, and every time they came back with news about their father that Reba, even though she kept saying she didn't care about him anymore, was eager to hear.

She could pretend she didn't have feelings for Brock anymore, but nobody would believe her. The kids saw her eyes light up every time his name was mentioned. They saw her eyes sparkle and her face open up in a beautiful smile when they told her he was getting a divorce from Barbra Jean, just before she covered it all up and said how sorry she felt for him.

And then there was the baby, now a beautiful little girl looking exactly like Reba.

'But she has her father's eyes.' Reba often said when someone pointed out how much the little girl looked like her.

Very few people had ever dared to ask where her father was, and Reba had always been smart enough to make up a quick lie to justify his absence. Lisa Mary Hart was the joy of her life and she was trying her best to bring her up the proper way and give her the best she could.

Cheyenne, Van, Kyra and even Jake were helping her, and everybody kept on spoiling both Lisa and Elizabeth, Cheyenne's daughter, only a few months older than Lisa.

They were two little angels for everybody in the family, they had been two unexpected blessings and everybody just loved them to pieces.

Their life was just going the way it was supposed to, Cheyenne and Van were doing good in college, Kyra and Jake were good students too, and Reba had a great job that provided them with a good amount of money.

True, she wouldn't have said it was easy balancing family and work, and she found it really hard, when Lisa was younger, to take care of a baby and teaching college students almost all day. But she made it through, like she always did.

"Hiiii, mommy!" Lisa called to her and grinned as she waved her hand at her.

Reba chuckled and gave her a big smile, waving back.

Yes, she couldn't have been happier or luckier. Her life was good, she had a beautiful family, wonderful kids and an adorable granddaughter, and people around her who loved her.

It didn't matter that she had been a single mom for the last three years, she didn't care. She knew anyway she wouldn't be able to be in a relationship with a man when she was still in love with Brock.  
How was she supposed to lay in another man's arms when all she wanted was to be held safely in Brock's arms? How was she supposed to wake up every morning to a face that wasn't Brock's?

No, she was better off alone than with someone who wasn't the one she wanted. She was just going to enjoy her life the way it was, as perfect as it was to her.

It was a sunny summer day, she was with her beloved daughter at the park, watching her laugh and play like only little kids can, she wasn't supposed to work for the next two months. She couldn't imagine anything better than this. Life was good.

---

"Daddy, wanna play." The little blond boy called Henry looked up to the tall, tanned man holding his hand, giving him his best puppy eyes.

Brock chuckled, "You want to play in the sandbox?" He asked, picking him up easily and setting him on his arm.

"Yes. Can I?" Henry smiled and leant closer to his father, kissing his cheek.

"Of course you can, buddy." Brock smiled and kissed his forehead, putting him back down on the ground. "I'll be waiting here." He watched him ran to the sandbox as he sat down in the sun on the grass, next to a tree.

Brock had arrived in Nashville with Henry in the morning, and he was supposed to visit with his older kids, but he hadn't got around calling them yet. There would be time, though, his practice in Houston was closed for the summer break and he had two weeks to spend with Henry. At some point he thought he could treat all his kids to a small vacation somewhere near a water park or something.

He still needed to figure it out, but he wanted to do something special with his kids this time. He felt like he had let them down one too many times in the past, divorcing Reba first to marry Barbra Jean, and then divorcing Barbra Jean because he still couldn't get Reba out of his mind.

He had managed to have a clean and easy divorce with Barbra Jean, though, they were still friends and met ever so often to discuss everything about Henry. Brock figured that must have been because they were never actually in love in the first place. He married Barbra Jean because she was pregnant, but even back then he knew he wouldn't forget Reba and his feelings for her wouldn't subside in time.

Quite the contrary, the feelings he felt for her seemed to grow even stronger when she left, and not seeing her for three years was killing him. But he had to respect her will and stay away.

She usually made it easier when she knew he was supposed to visit the kids in Nashville, she would never be home when he went there and she wouldn't come back until he left. He knew their kids were helping her with it, but he couldn't blame them nor Reba.

He screwed it up, he broke their family and he broke her heart, and that was just what he deserved.

As his eyes wandered on the kids playing near Henry, he noticed a little girl with flaming red hair and fair skin, and he smiled as he was immediately reminded of Reba. Her hair used to shine in the sun exactly like that, and he was sure that there were freckles on her nose just like the ones Reba used to cover up with makeup. And he thought that if he had taken a closer look to the little girl he would have seen bright blue eyes looking back at him.

He sighed and smiled a little more as the girl glared at her ball that had gone farther than she expected, almost hitting his foot.

"Hey, little girl…" Brock smiled as he picked up the ball and waited for the girl to come closer. "Is it yours?"

The kid looked up at him suspiciously and nodded, "Yes, sir." She answered in a small voice.

"Oh wow, you're very polite, sweetie." He smiled and handed her the ball, "Here you go. And what's your name?"

"Thank you, sir." The girl beamed and held her ball close to herself, "I am Lisa." She said with a smile.

"Lisa, such a pretty name… How old are you?" Brock smiled and patted the spot next to him, inviting the little girl to sit with him. He didn't know what it was about this kid, but he felt weirdly drawn to her, like he was supposed to know her somehow.

"I'm three." Lisa answered in her small, high voice, showing him three tiny fingers and sitting down next to him.

Brock chuckled softly and smiled at her, "Wow, you're a big girl…" Before he could stop himself, he stroked her hair gently, as if he had known the kid for a long time. "Are you here with your mom?"

"Yes, sir. She's there." Lisa grinned and turned to point at the far side of the park, over the sandbox, where some women where sitting on benches in the shade.

---

Snapping out of her little daydream, Reba looked up and searched with her eyes the small crowd of laughing kids near the sandbox, frowning when she didn't see Lisa's red hair. She looked again, and got up with her heart pounding in her chest as she grabbed her bag and walked over to the sandbox, still not seeing her daughter.

Then, as she turned around once more, her heart jumped right in her throat and she felt her stomach clench as she spotted her little girl sitting next to a man near a tree on the other side of the sandbox, partially hidden by the slides and swings.

"LISA!" She screamed, running as fast as she could and slowing down only when she was close enough to grab her daughter and pick her up in her arms. "What do you think you're-" Her angry question died on her lips as she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the man before her, lost for words.

"Reba?" Brock's look mirrored hers as he stared at her in shock, his eyes moving to Lisa for a second before flying back to Reba.

"Brock…" The whisper escaped Reba's lips and she swallowed hard, unconsciously holding her daughter tighter.

"Mommy, it hurts…" Lisa whined a little, looking at her mother.

Brock's heart skipped a beat when the little girl called Reba mommy. As soon as he had seen her, all he could think about was that she must have been there with some friend's kid, babysitting for someone. But he knew he was just deceiving himself because there was no doubt that that little girl was Reba's daughter.

'She's three years old… three… years… old…' He thought, his breathing getting shallow as a thought came up to his mind.

"Hi, Brock…" Reba finally managed to say, snapping him out of his thoughts as she forced herself to keep cool and loosen a little her grip on Lisa.

"Hi…"

That was all Brock could breathe out as he stood up, maybe too quickly, looking at her and getting lost into her eyes like he always did.

Reba gave him a small smile, her bottom lip trembling slightly, and she hoped he wouldn't notice, "I didn't know you were supposed to be here today…" She said quietly.

"I came in with the first flight in the morning…" He explained in a low voice, still unable to tear her eyes away from the deep pools of blue looking back at him.

"Daddy, I'm thirsty." Little Henry ran over to him, interrupting their little exchange, and tugged at his father's shirt as he looked at Reba and Lisa curiously.

Reba smiled sweetly at the kid and put Lisa down when she started to wiggle in her arms.

Brock watched her movements out of the corner of his eye as he handed Henry his water bottle.

"Thanks, daddy." Henry smiled and handed the bottle back to him, turning to Lisa, "Wanna play?"

Lisa nodded kind of shyly and looked up at Reba, "Can I, mommy?"

Reba took a deep breath and glanced at Brock for a split second before nodding, "Yeah…stay around here though, don't go far."

Watching the kids run away to play with Lisa's ball, Brock couldn't help but feeling a sting at his heart, telling him there was something he needed to know and that if he had been around long enough before he went and got married to Barbra Jean, he would have known about it a lot earlier.

"So…" He started, clearing his throat nervously, "You look gorgeous." He cursed himself mentally for letting it slip, that wasn't what he meant to tell her, but it was what he had thought the moment he saw her and he couldn't hold back.

"Thanks…" Reba blushed slightly and smiled a little more, "You look good too…" She said quietly, trying to stop herself from checking out his well-built, muscular body.

Brock's heart again skipped a beat and he couldn't help but beam like an idiot at her words, while his eyes searched her left hand for an engagement ring or a wedding band.

Seeing no ring on her finger, he experienced a weird mix of emotions. On one side, he was happy she was free, on the other side, knowing she had a three-year-old daughter and was a single mom, made him wonder.

Three years ago they had their last night together and then she left Houston. The kids were all on her side, and he could understand that. But what he remembered vividly was how protective of her they all were. And how he noticed she wasn't feeling well, which was why he was so worried about her leaving.

The last time he saw her, she was pale and tired, but she had gained some weight and wore large clothes she wouldn't usually wear.

A thought struck him again and he took a deep breath, swallowing hard, "So, Lisa is…"

"My daughter, yes." Reba's dry answer took him aback, but he didn't let it get to him and tried to keep his cool, as much as he could in that situation.

"And she is three years old." He pointed out, looking straight into her eyes.

Reba bit her lip, "Yes…" She said in a small voice. She knew where this was leading, and her heart was screaming for her to tell him everything already. "Yes, she's three years old… I guess you know what that means…"

Brock nodded. She decided to play it fair and square and he wasn't going to do any different, "Why didn't you tell me?" He sighed and took a step closer to her.

Reba stepped back, "What difference would it have made? It wouldn't have changed anything, you would have still married Barbra Jean for all I know."

"You can't know for sure. Maybe that would have been the reason for me to stop that madness."

"I don't need a maybe, Brock. And I didn't back then. I needed to know for sure that it would have changed everything, but I didn't, so I chose to leave instead, and keeping my secret."

Brock swallowed hard, he could see her point, "I had the right to know, though."

"Just like I had the right to choose." Reba replied, looking into his eyes, "We weren't married anymore when I found out, Brock. It was my baby to give birth to, my child to raise. Alone."

"I wish you'd have told me." Brock simply said, nodding his head at her words. "I think it would have changed everything."

"What exactly? What would have changed if I had told you?" Reba sighed and shook her head, "I don't think it would have changed anything at all." She started to turn, but Brock grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"It would have changed everything, trust me. Reba, I loved you back then and I still-"

"MOMMY!" Lisa's scream cut him off abruptly, and both Reba and Brock turned to see the little girl on the grassy ground, crying and holding her leg.

"Lisa!" Before they knew it, both Reba and Brock were at her sides, Reba kneeling down next to her and holding her tightly as Brock's fatherly instincts kicked in and he knelt down in front of Lisa, examining the small bleeding cut on her knee with a relieved smile.

"It's nothing, baby girl… it will pass soon." He said, picking her up in his arms and bringing her back to the spot he had previously occupied.

Reba watched carefully as he carried Lisa to the grassy spot next to the tree, a small smile forming on her lips. She held her daughter tightly and whispered soothing words to her as Brock poured some water on the cut and cleaned the wound with a tissue, sticking a band-aid to Lisa's knee.

"See? All done." Brock grinned and kissed Lisa's knee right above the band-aid.

"Does it still hurt, baby?" Reba whispered, kissing the side of Lisa's head.

Lisa nodded slightly, "Yes, mommy. You kiss it too…"

Reba smiled and leant over to place a kiss on the spot Brock had kissed, "Better?"

"Yes, mommy." Lisa smiled a little and hugged her, turning to Brock, "Thank you." She leant over to hug him too and got up, walking away slowly with Henry.

Watching the kids, Reba unconsciously stepped closer to Brock until she was almost leaning against his shoulder, "You were good with her… you were always good with your kids…" She mumbled, looking up at him.

Brock turned to her and smiled, "I try my best with each one of them. But you did a great job on that little girl. She's just adorable."

Reba smiled and turned a little to face him, "She has good genes." She said with a chuckle, "On both sides…" She looked straight into his eyes as their faces were drawn closer together by some kind of invisible force, and she placed her hands on his chest, a trembling sigh escaping her lips as she felt his strong muscles underneath his shirt.

"Reba, I…"

"Shhh…"

Their lips connected in a soft kiss at first, that became passionate as they remembered the taste of each other's lips and the perfect way they fitted together. Their bodies pressed against one another, and Reba wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him for dear life as they poured all their love in that one kiss.

When they finally broke away, short of breath, Reba's cheeks were flushed and her eyes were sparkling, "Do you want to take Henry to my house for dinner? He and Lisa seem to get along…" She whispered, looking at him.

Brock grinned, "Am I allowed to stay too?" He whispered and chuckled.

"Of course…" Reba giggled and beamed, "You don't want to leave me alone with two three-year-old kids, do you?" She kissed his lips softly and caressed his cheek.

"Never. I never want to leave you alone, baby." Brock whispered against her lips, letting go of her to walk over to the kids, watching her pick up their tired daughter as his heart felt like bursting with joy.

---

"Okay…you know the way, I'll see you at home…" Reba smiled and stood in front of Brock after they put the kids in their seats in the two cars.

"Sounds good to me. See you there…" Brock smiled back at her and leant over to kiss her cheek, before opening the door for her.

Reba grinned as she got into the car and he closed her door, waiting for her to drive off before he got into his car as well.

"Mommy…"

Reba glanced at her daughter in the rearview mirror when she called her, "Yes, baby?"

"I wanna play with Henry again." Lisa smiled a little as she looked down, tracing the butterfly printed on her jeans with her tiny finger.

"You will, sweetie pie. Henry is coming over for dinner with his daddy." Reba smiled and kept on driving as she started to think of what she was going to make for dinner.

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"Henry's daddy is very nice."

Lisa's words almost made Reba want to slam on the brake, and she felt a lump quickly forming in her throat as her hands clenched around the wheel.

"He's really nice. He kiss my knee and make it better." Lisa looked up and grinned, glancing at Reba.

Reba swallowed hard, "His kiss always made everything better…" She whispered to herself, unconsciously licking her lips.

Lisa didn't seem to hear what she said and started to hum a country song, causing Reba to smile and hum along as she allowed her mind to stop thinking for a little while and she drove home.

---

On the way to Reba's house, Brock couldn't wipe a stupid grin off his face, thinking of everything that had happened in the last hour. Not only did he see Reba again, he also found out he had another beautiful daughter, and Reba kissed him and invited him for dinner. All that, he thought, must mean she still loved him just as much as he still loved her.

As he drove past the sign of a store, Brock slowed down and pulled into the store's parking lot. Tonight was going to be special and he wanted everything to be perfect.

"Daddy, where are we?" Henry looked up and out of the window, curiously.

Brock got out of the car and opened his door, taking him out of his seat and picking him up, "We're at a store, we need to buy some stuff." He locked the door and put Henry down, taking his hand as they walked into the store.

"What stuff?" Henry asked, looking up at him.

"We're going to Reba's house for dinner, so I want to bring something nice." Brock explained.

"And I can play with Lisa again?"

"Sure, you can, buddy." Brock smiled and felt his heart melt with tenderness, noting how his kids were getting along.

"Yaaay!" Henry grinned and jumped a little, holding his hand tightly.

Brock chuckled, "Okay now… how about I pick the wine now and then you pick something nice for Lisa and some pretty flowers for Reba?"

"Okay!" Henry grinned even more and followed him to the drinks department, watching Brock smile brightly as he spotted a bottle of Chablis and retrieved it from the shelf.

So many memories related to that particular wine. It was the wine they drank at their wedding reception, the wine they were drinking in the hot tub of the hotel in Houston the night a little miracle called Jake happened. Reba has always loved Chablis, so he knew that was the right choice. Making new memories with her was exactly what he wanted.

"Daddy, hurry…" Henry sighed and pulled at his hand as Brock was still looking at the bottle in his hand, lost in his memories.

"Oh yeah, sorry, buddy." Brock smiled and let Henry drag him away to the toys department. "Okay, we need a present for Lisa. What do you think about that doll?" He pointed at a big, pretty doll, coming in a box with a set of bibs, bottles, diapers and other baby stuff.

Henry shrugged, "Girls like it." He smiled and grabbed the big box, grinning up at his father, "Now flowers."

Brock nodded and took the box from him, chuckling as he watched him run to where the flowers were.

"I want that, daddy." Henry pointed at a bunch of red roses. "Pretty flowers." He grinned and looked at his father to see his reaction.

Brock swallowed hard and nodded, "Yeah, they're pretty." He wasn't sure they were the right choice though. Red roses were the symbol of passion and love, and he sure felt both for Reba, but did she feel the same about him?

Maybe he should put something less passionate in the flowers he was gonna get her.

"How about we get a bunch of red and white roses?" He told Brock with a smile.

Henry nodded, "Like it!"

Brock smiled again as he told the girl working there what he needed and she handed him a bunch of beautiful red and white roses. Reba would definitely love it.


	3. Chapter 3

After she got home and she realized Brock hadn't gotten there yet, Reba and Lisa had both gone upstairs to get changed.

Reba had taken a shower with her daughter and had changed her clothes, dressing her in shorts and a cute t-shirt, then she had changed her own clothes, unconsciously feeling the need to look nice and pretty for Brock. She wore a black, tight skirt, a black top and a white see-through blouse with long, loose sleeves, along with black, heeled sandals.

"Mommy, you are pretty!" Lisa grinned and hugged her waist.

Reba smiled, "Thank you, baby." She leant down to kiss her forehead and walked into the bathroom to do her hair and make-up.

"You want to be pretty for Henry's daddy?" Lisa asked, looking at her into the mirror and smiling.

Reba chuckled nervously, "Not really, sweetie… I just… want to be pretty…" She let her hair down in wild curls and put on the slightest trace of make-up, just some eyeshadow, peach blush and lipgloss.

She then stepped back and looked at herself, smiling a little at her look. She indeed looked pretty.

The doorbell rang as Reba and Lisa walked out of the bathroom and Lisa squealed while Reba swallowed hard, nervously walking to the door.

"They're here, they're here!" Lisa jumped up and down as she ran to the door and waited for Reba to reach the door as well and open it.

"He-hey…" Brock's voice got stuck in his throat as he stared at Reba. She was just so incredibly beautiful, he couldn't tear his eyes off her gorgeous figure.

"Hey…" Reba smiled somewhat shyly and was glad when Lisa broke the awkward silence already setting between them.

"Hiiii, Henry!" The little girl grinned and ran over to the boy, taking his hand, "Let's go play." She dragged him inside by his hand, and Reba and Brock chuckled after them.

"They get along just fine…" Reba smiled and looked at the kids before looking back at Brock, "Come on in." She stepped aside and frowned a little when she saw him carry a bag and a bunch of flowers, which put a beautiful grin on her face.

"Oh, these are for you…" Brock said timidly, handing her the flowers.

"They're beautiful…" Reba grinned and took the flowers from him, taking in their scent and glancing lovingly at him. "Thank you very much."

"I hoped you liked them." Brock smiled and turned to her as she closed the door behind his back.

"I love them." She looked straight into his eyes, telling him more than words could ever say.

---

A little while later, after giving Lisa the doll he bought for her and giving Reba the bottle of wine to put in the fridge, the kids were playing in the living room while the adults were in the process of cooking dinner.

"Lisa loved the doll you got her." Reba casually said, giving Brock another long, loving glance and a big smile.

"I'm glad she did. I feel like I need to spoil her a little, even though I came into her life late." Brock smiled and looked at her, "Okay, the sauce is cooking, where do you keep the spaghetti?"

Reba put down the plate she was washing and pointed at the cabinet above her head, "In there. You take it, so I can finish doing the dishes." She smiled and her smile froze on her face when she suddenly felt Brock's body pressed against her back.

He did exactly what she told him to, he stepped up behind her and leant over to take the spaghetti out of the cabinet. He wasn't prepared for the strong, sweet perfume that hit him, clouding up his mind as he could only think about how he loved her sweet scent and how he wanted nothing better than take her in his arms and make love to her right then and there.

Finally he managed to get himself together and quickly took the pasta, stepping away and swallowing hard.

When she felt his body part from hers, Reba was finally able to release the breath she didn't know she was holding, leaning slightly against the sink to calm herself down.

"I'll go call the kids." She said after a few minutes of awkward silence between them, quickly drying her hands and leaving the room.

She took her time calling Lisa and Henry, and helping them both wash their hands, and when they finally returned to the kitchen, Brock had already put pasta in their plates and was cutting the kids' spaghetti.

"Thanks daddy." Henry smiled and sat down at the table, picking up his spoon.

"Thank you." Lisa simply said, glancing nervously at her mother and relaxing a little when she saw her smile and Reba kissed the side of her head.

"You're welcome, kids." Brock grinned at the both of them and pulled back Reba's chair to make her sit down before he sat down next to her.

"Enjoy."

---

After dinner, the kids tried to stay awake playing, but they both ended up falling asleep on the couch while Reba and Brock were cleaning up in the kitchen.

"I'd better go." Brock mumbled glancing at his son as he stepped into the living room with Reba.

"Actually…" Reba hesitated, picking up Lisa, careful not to wake her up, "…why don't you put him down in Elizabeth's bed? I'd rather you stay a little longer…" She said quietly, half-looking at him. "If you'd like to stay, that's it…"

Brock felt his heart skip a beat at her words and nodded, "I'd love to stay." He picked up his son and followed Reba upstairs.

Reba led him into a pretty nursery, with two lilac beds, a white changing table and two pretty lilac wardrobes for Lisa's and Elizabeth's clothes. In a corner of the room a doll house and a fairytale castle had been set, and Brock couldn't help but smile at the adorable furniture in his daughter and granddaughter's room.

"You can change him there while I put Lisa to bed…" Reba whispered and pointed at the changing table, getting Lisa ready for bed and putting her down, kissing her forehead.

Brock watched her every movement with a big smile on his face as he got his son ready for bed as well and put him down in Elizabeth's bed.

Reba was already walking out of the room when he stopped next to Lisa's bed and leant over to kiss her goodnight, making Reba's heart melt with tenderness. Oh, how she loved him. She just wanted to kiss him and tell him how much she loved him right then and there, but she forced herself to hold back and stepped out of the room, quickly walking downstairs and into the kitchen, getting the wine out of the fridge along with two glasses and bringing everything into the living room, waiting for him in front of the staircase.

A few minutes later, Brock came down the stairs, smiling as he saw her waiting for him, "Hey…where were you?"

Reba smiled back at him and took his hand, "I got the wine out of the fridge and brought it here… how about you open it and we sit down on the couch for a little while? I have some things I want to show you…"

Brock nodded, "Sounds good to me." He smiled brightly and walked to the couch, watching her step up to a shelf and retrieve two albums filled with pictures before she went back to the couch, kicking off her heels and sitting down next to him.

"Pictures?" Brock grinned and poured some wine into the glasses.

"Yep… I think you already missed out on enough of your daughter's life…" Reba took the glass from him and smiled, setting the first album on her lap.

Brock leaned closer to her, "I'm so happy you took pictures of her…" He instinctively kissed the side of her head and jumped in joy inside when she didn't pull away.

"I love taking pictures, you know me…" She unconsciously leaned closer to him as well, clinking her glass with his before drinking a sip of wine. Then she put the glass aside and opened the album, starting to show Brock pictures of their youngest daughter.

"Oh my… she looked so much like you, in this one." Brock still cooed over each and every picture even when they were almost done looking at the pictures in the first album.

"I heard that a lot…" Reba chuckled and pointed to another picture, "Look at this one… the first time she got into the swimming pool…" She grinned and looked up just when Brock looked up too.  
Their eyes met and Reba's hands clenched a little tighter around the album.

"Reba…" Brock started, looking at her as his voice became slightly hoarse, "There are no words to say how much I admire you for raising this little girl all on your own and-"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her, Brock… I really am." Reba cut him off with a whisper, looking down.

Brock lifted her chin with his finger and smiled to her, "Don't. I know I deserved it. I did you wrong. So wrong that I can't believe I'm sitting here with you now. I can't believe how lucky I am to be next to you once again…"

Reba smiled back to him and raised her hand to caress his cheek, "I never stopped loving you, I want you to know this… I never thought anyone else would be good enough to take your place…"

"No one else is good enough to take your place, let me tell you that." Brock smiled and cupped her cheek as they leaned closer to each other until their lips were merely inches apart.

"And I still love you, Brock…now and for the rest of my life." She whispered, knowing that it meant putting her heart on the line, but feeling confident enough to take the risk.

Brock's eyes filled with small, shiny tears and he pulled her close to him, holding her as tight as he could before crashing his lips on hers.

The kiss started out passionately, and the innocence of the kiss they shared at the park a few hours before was long gone once he traced her lips with his tongue and she parted her lips, letting his tongue explore her mouth as she moaned softly against his lips.

"I love you too, Reba…so much it hurts…" Brock pulled away slightly and whispered against her lips, kissing her softly again.

"Make love to me…" Reba's whisper made his heart jump in his chest and he looked down at her, surprised.

"Are…are you sure?"

She nodded and kissed him again, "Take me upstairs and make love to me like you did three years ago." She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he got up and picked her up in his arms, carrying her upstairs.

Showering her face and lips with small, sweet kisses, Brock carried her up the stairs and into her room, stopping for a few seconds on the doorframe to take a look around the room.

"What is it?" Reba whispered, trailing kisses up his jaw-line and turning his head back to her to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"It's different…there are no memories of us in this room." He looked at her with sorrow in his eyes, showing her how much he hated himself for leaving her and everything they had together. "It doesn't say anything about us." His voice was small and sad, and Reba felt her heart break at his tone.

"It will." She said, cupping his face in her hands and forcing him to lock his eyes with hers. "It will say everything about us, we will make our own memories in here." She smiled. "It's a new beginning…"

Brock smiled and turned his head a little, placing a kiss on the palm of her hand, "I love you so much…"

Reba grinned and caressed his cheek, "I love you too…" She looked into his eyes and gave him a sexy smirk, "Now put me on the bed…let's start making memories…"

He grinned back at her and stepped into the bedroom, quietly kicking the door closed behind them and walking to the bed to gently sit her on it, kneeling down on the floor in front of her.

"You don't want me to take off my clothes by myself, do ya?" She chuckled and grabbed his hands, bringing them to the knot on her front that kept her blouse closed.

With shaking hands Brock slowly pulled the ties, untying the knot, and pushed her blouse off her shoulders, smirking a little when she threw it away on the floor. He then pulled her black top over her head, and this time he decided himself to have the top join her blouse on the floor.

"I'm so nervous…" He mumbled with a chuckle, leaning over to peck her lips.

Reba giggled a little and made the kiss a little longer, holding him close, "Why? It's not like it's our first time…" She mumbled against his lips, her hands flying to the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head.

"It sure feels like it…" Brock chuckled and pulled away long enough to let her take off his shirt and throw it across the room as he slowly unzipped her black skirt, "Have I mentioned how sexy you look in this skirt?"

"Nope…but my students said the same…" Reba chuckled and kissed him softly, lifting her hips to let him pull her skirt down her legs, and laying down on the bed as she pulled him up and made him lay on top of her.

"Your students? Like…twenty-year-old guys?" Brock had a worried look spread on his face and that caused Reba to giggle.

"Yeah, but I don't care about them, don't worry…" She giggled.

"I'm glad…" He let out a small relieved sigh and leant down to trail kisses down her neck.

"Although, there is one guy that's pretty hot…" Reba joked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Brock's head shot up and he looked at her in shock before he noticed the playful smirk on her face, "Oh you…" He chuckled and poked her sides, causing her to giggle loudly.

"Got scared for a while, didn't you?" Reba said between laughter, trying to stop him from tickling her sides.

"You bet I did…" He tickled her a little more, until she started tickling him as well, then he grabbed her wrists gently and moved her arms above her head, looking into her eyes, "I know you could get away from me just like that, I know you don't need me…but I do need you, and I'm afraid I won't be good enough for you…"

Reba swallowed hard and moved her arms around his neck, holding him close as her eyes filled up with tears, "I need you just as much, Brock… I really do, and I wouldn't get away… I love you, Brock, I love you more than anything in this world… and now I have the chance to have you in my life again, I would never get away from you…" She smiled through tears and kissed his lips softly.

Brock smiled sweetly at her and kissed her back lovingly, "You don't know how many times I saw this moment in my dreams… Being without you for three years killed something inside of me…you know that I have never wanted to leave you…"

"I know…we both had our share of mistakes…but we can make it better now…" She looked up at him and kissed him again, sighing into his mouth as she felt him kiss back, and she deepened the kiss, wanting to make it last as long as she could.

When they finally parted, they were both gasping for air and Reba's cheeks looked flushed as she looked up at him with her eyes sparkling.

"Gosh, I missed you…" Reba giggled and pecked his lips again, her hands moving down to his belt to quickly undo it and open his jeans.

"I missed you too… God…" Brock let out a slight groan as Reba pulled his pants down, her hands brushing against his growing erection. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his boxers getting tighter as Reba moved up a little, latching her mouth on his neck to kiss and bite his skin. "Hmm…baby, I won't last long if you keep on doing that…"

She giggled and kept on teasing him while he reached around her back to unclasp her bra and threw it across the room.

"God…you're so beautiful…" Brock pulled away slightly to look at her and she grinned, caressing his face.

"Thanks…" She murmured, pulling his head down to hers for another deep kiss, moaning into his mouth as she felt his hand gently cup her breast, and he trailed kisses down her throat and chest, flicking his tongue across her erected nipple.

"Ohh…" She gasped and let out a small whimper, closing her eyes and running her fingers through his hair.

Brock smirked at her reaction and kept on licking her nipple, gently sucking at it as he squeezed the other breast with his hand.

"Hmm…Brock…"

He looked up as she moaned and threw her head back, and he moved his kisses up again, kissing and sucking at her exposed throat until a bright purple bruise appeared on the creamy white skin, while he played with her erected nipples, enjoying the sounds of pleasure coming from her.

"Brock…please…" She moaned and groaned as he moved back down her body, kissing her breasts and biting gently on her nipples as his hands moved down to her panties and he sneaked his fingers inside of them, parting her folds with his finger to caress her clit.

"What is it, baby? What do you want?" He whispered in her ear, nibbling at her earlobe as he moved a finger into her.

"Oh God…hmm…I want you, Brock…now…" She rasped out as she moaned and gripped the sheets tightly, opening her eyes to look into his.

Brock smiled lovingly at her and kissed her lips softly, removing his finger and slowly pulling her panties down her legs.

Reba smiled back at him and bit her lip as she sat up and pressed her lips on his while her hands sneaked to the hem of his boxers and she pushed them over his hips.

Brock kissed her back slowly, taking his time to explore her mouth with his tongue as he threw away his own underwear, and he let out a loud groan when suddenly he felt her gentle hand wrap around his erection.

Reba smirked at his reaction and didn't pull away from the kiss as she started to move her hand, stroking him slowly but adding some pressure to her movement, swallowing his groans as she deepened the kiss.

"Reba…honey…don't…" Brock mumbled between kisses, trying to make her stop.

"Why not? You don't like it?" She purred in a sexy voice, moving her hand a little faster.

"I love it…but…God…hmm…" He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself enough to speak, but it was no use. "I love it…" He started again, grabbing her wrist and pulling her hand away from himself while he grabbed her other wrist with his free hand, "…but you didn't let me tease so you don't get to…" He smirked and pushed her back gently on the bed, pinning her hands down above her head and laying on top of her.

Reba moaned and wrapped her legs loosely around his waist, "I like what I'm getting for not teasing…" She smirked and licked her lips, her breathing getting slightly faster.

"Already?" Brock chuckled and kissed her softly, placing himself in front of her opening.

"I always love it…" She smiled and looked into his eyes, "But be gentle…it's been three years…"

He smiled back at her lovingly and leant down to kiss her lips, "I will be…" He whispered as he gently eased into her, holding completely still for a few moments to let her adjust to the semi-new feeling.

"Ohh…this feels so good…" She moaned in pleasure and closed her eyes, her nails digging into his hands as she tightened her legs around his waist.

Brock let out a loud groan and started to move slowly, letting go of her hands as he held her tightly in his arms, kissing her passionately.

Once free, Reba's hands immediately flew to his shoulders, clenching tightly around them and holding onto them to press her body into his, wanting to feel him as close as she could as she moved right along with him.

"Hmm…Brock…baby…I need faster…harder…" She rasped out after he had been moving too slow for too long. She needed to finally feel the release that was building within her lower body, she had been craving for it way too long.

Brock pecked her lips and smiled, granting her request, and they both soon fell into the familiar pace that would always work for them.

"Ohhh yes…hmmm…yes it feels…oh…"

He groaned and forced himself to hold back when he heard her get louder. Her moans alone would be enough to push him right over the edge, but he knew Reba wasn't quite there yet, and he wanted this to be perfect.

"You're so amazing, baby…" He whispered into her ear, running his hands up her body and placing them next to her head, holding himself up to change the angle of the penetration, "Come for me…let me hear you…" He panted and groaned loudly as he felt her walls start to clench around him.

"Ohhhhhh yes! That's it, Brock…hmm…right there…" She let out a small scream and clawed roughly at his back while she tensed up underneath him, and pushed her hips up against him once more before her orgasm washed over her.

A loud scream escaped her throat and Brock's mouth was quick to cover hers and swallow her cries as she came hard, holding tightly onto him while tears rolled down her face, and their lips were still connected as Brock finally let himself go as well and collapsed on top of her, holding her as tight as he could.

"God…I love you so much, Reba…" He mumbled into her hair, panting and looking up as he tried to catch his breath, which got stuck in his throat as soon as he noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Baby…what's wrong?" He whispered, kissing her tears away and looking into her eyes while he felt something sink inside of him.

Reba looked back at him and gave him a beautiful smile, moving her hand to wipe away some more tears, "Nothing…I'm just so happy…" She chuckled timidly and kissed him softly, caressing his cheek, "I love you too…" She whispered against his lips, showering his lips and chin with small sweet kisses.

Brock sighed in relief and held her even tighter, kissing her back, "You almost gave me a heart-attack here for a second…" He chuckled slightly and rolled off her, pulling her as close as he could and kissing her shoulder, "I thought you were regretting it or something…" He mumbled.

She turned around in his arms and looked up at him, "This is not something I will regret. Ever. I'm just so happy to be with you again…" She kissed his lips and placed a kiss on his chest, snuggling closer to him, "Three years ago I didn't want to fall asleep because I knew you wouldn't be there in the morning…tonight I want you to fall asleep with me…and never leave again."

He grinned at her words and placed a sweet kiss on the top of her head, pulling her even closer and wrapping the sheets tightly around their bodies, "I won't leave…I'll hold you all night, baby…and when you'll wake up in the morning, I'll be here watching you sleep…" He whispered soothingly, and before he could finish talking she was already fast asleep in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

The sunlight shining through the curtain lit up the room and fell upon Reba's face, her long red hair spread on the pillow glowing and contrasting sharply with the fair skin of her bare shoulder.

A smile graced her face as she kept her eyes closed and savoured the feel of her naked body tightly wrapped in the lavender scented sheets, telling her that all the events that had taken placed the night before weren't a dream.

With her eyes still closed she rolled on her side and reached out, but her smile soon faded and her eyes shot open when she felt the cold sheet under her fingers. She looked around the room and everything was just perfect, like nobody but her had ever walked into that room.

She didn't want that. She didn't want everything to look normal. She wanted to see clothes scattered on the floor, she wanted to hear noises coming from her bathroom, she wanted to feel a warm body laying next to her. She wanted Brock to be there, but he was gone.

After all he said, after she let him back into her bed, she opened up to him and told him how much she loved him, and after all the promises he made, he was gone once again. He didn't even leave a note, he didn't wake her up to kiss her good-bye, to explain to her why he had to run away. He just did, and broke her heart once again.

Her eyes filled up with tears as she turned to her alarm clock, the bright red numbers telling her that she had slept in, too long to take a last look at him. Why didn't she feel it coming, why didn't she realize that he was going to leave her again?

Mustering up all the strength left in her body, Reba swallowed a sob and wiped away a few tears as she got up and reached for her underwear, now neatly placed on a pile of folded clothes on a chair. He had taken his time to clean up the mess they left the night before, he took his clothes and placed hers on a chair like he knew she would do. The thought of it brought more tears to Reba's eyes and she just grabbed her robe quickly and put it on, tying it and taking a deep breath as she walked out of the bedroom.

Lisa would wake up soon and she needed to check on her, so she went straight into the nursery, looking through blurry eyes as tears kept on pouring down her face. Elizabeth's bed was empty, and of course she knew why, if Brock was gone he had taken his son with him. She then stepped up to Lisa's bed and her heart sank somewhere near her stomach when she realized it was empty as well.

Her head started spinning and she gripped the bed's bars so tightly that her knuckles turned white. A strangled scream escaped her throat and she felt herself start to slide down to the floor, until she was kneeling down and holding tightly onto the bed, her tears now followed by loud sobs.

He was gone and he had taken their daughter. No, her daughter. She was the one who raised her, she was the only parent Lisa had ever known, he had no right to take her baby away. The baby she kept despite everything being so messed up, the baby she loved and gave everything to. Her whole life revolved around her baby girl, and now he took her away.

Her sobs turned into an angry growl and she quickly got back on her feet, her teeth clenched and anger rushing through her veins as she threw herself out of the room and down the stairs, looking for the phone.

What she spotted on the couch, instead, made her heart skip a bit. There was Henry, fast asleep on her couch, a blanket wrapped around his body and a teddy-bear tightly held in his hand.

So Henry was there. That meant Brock couldn't have gone anywhere. He didn't take her baby, he didn't leave her. And as soon as she stepped up to the kitchen entrance, Reba realized how wrong she had been and fresh tears filled up her eyes, immediately rolling down her cheeks.

There he was, the love of her life, holding their baby girl tightly in his arms as he placed food on a breakfast tray. Two coffee cups, orange juice, pancakes, eggs and bacon. Everything for two. A lovely breakfast for the two of them, that he probably intended to surprise her with.

She pressed her hand to her mouth to muffle a sob as she watched her daughter lift her head from Brock's shoulder and look at him.

"You like my mommy?" Lisa asked, glancing at the tray and then looking back up at Brock. Reba smiled through the tears at the innocent question, leaning against the doorframe so that she wouldn't be seen from the kitchen.

"I do, baby girl. I love your mommy." Brock smiled and kissed the girl's forehead, adding a few things to the breakfast tray.

Lisa seemed to ponder his answer, then she leaned back against his shoulder, holding him tightly, "You're Cheyenne, Kyra and Jakey's daddy. I see pictures." She just stated, causing Reba's breath to get stuck in her throat and her eyes to go wide.

Brock's eyes also widened in surprise, but he quickly got over it and smiled as he nodded, "Yes, I'm their daddy."

"I want a daddy too." Lisa's voice was so quiet that Reba could barely hear what she said, but it was enough to make her want to disappear. She never wanted this, she never wanted her daughter to be sad or feel like there was something she was missing out on.

"I can be your daddy…" Brock's eyes shined with tiny tears as he looked at the child in his arms.

"Really?" Lisa looked up and her big, blue eyes were sparkling with joy while she grinned.

Brock nodded and held her even closer, showering her face with kisses, "I can be your daddy…if your mommy wants me to."

Lisa giggled a little and squealed, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, "Let's go ask mommy!"

Tears of happiness escaped Reba's eyes and she wiped them away as she couldn't help but smile brightly as she heard Brock reply, "Fine, let's bring mommy breakfast too." She watched him balance the tray on one hand, still not letting go of Lisa, and she decided to finally walk into the kitchen.

Brock looked up and grinned as he saw Reba approaching him and Lisa into the kitchen, "Hey honey, the kids woke up and I brought them down here and made brea-" His sentence was cut short when Reba's lips pressed gently on his for a soft kiss.

"I know…" She whispered, looking into his eyes and kissing him again.

Brock kissed her back and cupped her cheek when he pulled away, a worried look on her face, "Why did you cry?" He whispered, pecking her lips and caressing her cheek.

"It doesn't matter…" Reba smiled and leaned into his touch, turning her head to Lisa, who was pulling at her sleeve.

"Mommy, he can be my daddy!" The little girl said excitedly.

"Only if mommy wants me to." Brock added, still unsure.

Reba smiled brightly and kissed Lisa's forehead, "You can call him daddy, baby…" She answered, looking into Brock's eyes, "…and he will be the best daddy in the world."

THE END


End file.
